


小漂亮

by hwangcheese



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 黄桃姜茶 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangcheese/pseuds/hwangcheese
Summary: 3"小漂亮。"姜敏熙用三个字束缚着黄允圣的逃离，正在看报纸的黄允圣不知道姜敏熙又要干什么，但出于对弟弟的宠爱还是乖乖的走了过去。"哥——过来看我新买的玩具。"黄允圣最防不住小孩拖长音的撒娇，坐在姜敏熙大腿上。姜敏熙圈着黄允圣的腰在他眼前拿出了那条毛茸茸的尾巴，银色的肛栓附在白色的尾巴之上，俏皮的情趣玩具对他来说像是刑具一样可怕。"请小漂亮自己把裤子脱了，还有内裤。然后把屁股撅起来。"黄允圣听着姜敏熙的话，自己动手解开了牛仔裤腰带，顺着大腿褪去了长裤，紧咬着牙用手指勾着内裤边拉了下来，附身趴在面前的茶几上微微撅起了屁股。姜敏熙将银色的小物品顺着紧致的穴口慢慢塞了进去，冰凉的物体刺激着穴口吃掉肛栓，黄允圣趴在桌上肩胛骨随着物体的进入而颤抖，一点点液体顺着穴口粘在姜敏熙手上，他看到全部进入后满意的拍了拍黄允圣屁股。"去吧，小猫。"黄允圣准备站起身，姜敏熙就顺势拉了一下尾巴。后穴被冰凉的异物充斥，肛栓刚抵在穴口又滑了进去，黄允圣惊呼一声差点摔倒，姜敏熙像是完成恶作剧一样呵呵的傻笑。黄允圣每走一步就能够感受到肛栓顶在自己敏感点上，等他起身离开就感到姜敏熙的视线牢牢的黏在自己尾巴上。"哥我要咖啡，多加糖"姜敏熙看到黄允圣带着这条尾巴走入厨房，在身后一个劲儿的喊着烦人的话语。黄允圣等到姜敏熙的视线消失，爬上厨房的餐桌，跪趴着开始玩弄猫尾，他把手伸向后头扯着尾巴在穴里一出一进模拟着性交，慢吞吞的抽插并不能满足被姜敏熙调教惯了的他。"小漂亮原来在自己玩。"突如其来的声音吓得他一抖，一回头便发现姜敏熙依着碗柜看着他自慰。黄允圣想要否认，可是正以羞耻姿势趴在餐桌上的人选择了否认。姜敏熙带着些许怒气的走上去，附在猫尾上快速在后穴来回抽出推入，媚肉随着器具肏翻出来。黄允圣被快感刺激的失了智，软着身体就射在了桌子上，姜敏熙看着手中沾满了精液的猫尾若有所思"原来我家小漂亮被这种东西也可以玩到高潮"姜敏熙把黄允圣抱在怀里，大开着双腿坐在镜子前。姜敏熙在他眼前玩弄着自己的性器，不断刺激着身上的敏感部位，已经射过精的性器又开始抬头。"敏熙……求你了……""哥哥不听话已经射过了，让我再看一次又怎么了"姜敏熙拿出按摩棒抵在穴口，嘴上叫着哥哥，手下却转着按摩棒塞了进去。湿润的后穴吃下整个按摩





	小漂亮

"小漂亮。"

姜敏熙用三个字束缚着黄允圣的逃离，正在看报纸的黄允圣不知道姜敏熙又要干什么，但出于对弟弟的宠爱还是乖乖的走了过去。

"哥——过来看我新买的玩具。"

黄允圣最防不住小孩拖长音的撒娇，坐在姜敏熙大腿上。姜敏熙圈着黄允圣的腰在他眼前拿出了那条毛茸茸的尾巴，银色的肛栓附在白色的尾巴之上，俏皮的情趣玩具对他来说像是刑具一样可怕。

"请小漂亮自己把裤子脱了，还有内裤。然后把屁股撅起来。"黄允圣听着姜敏熙的话，自己动手解开了牛仔裤腰带，顺着大腿褪去了长裤，紧咬着牙用手指勾着内裤边拉了下来，附身趴在面前的茶几上微微撅起了屁股。

姜敏熙将银色的小物品顺着紧致的穴口慢慢塞了进去，冰凉的物体刺激着穴口吃掉肛栓，黄允圣趴在桌上肩胛骨随着物体的进入而颤抖，一点点液体顺着穴口粘在姜敏熙手上，他看到全部进入后满意的拍了拍黄允圣屁股。"去吧，小猫。"

黄允圣准备站起身，姜敏熙就顺势拉了一下尾巴。后穴被冰凉的异物充斥，肛栓刚抵在穴口又滑了进去，黄允圣惊呼一声差点摔倒，姜敏熙像是完成恶作剧一样呵呵的傻笑。黄允圣每走一步就能够感受到肛栓顶在自己敏感点上，等他起身离开就感到姜敏熙的视线牢牢的黏在自己尾巴上。

"哥我要咖啡，多加糖"

姜敏熙看到黄允圣带着这条尾巴走入厨房，在身后一个劲儿的喊着烦人的话语。黄允圣等到姜敏熙的视线消失，爬上厨房的餐桌，跪趴着开始玩弄猫尾，他把手伸向后头扯着尾巴在穴里一出一进模拟着性交，慢吞吞的抽插并不能满足被姜敏熙调教惯了的他。

"小漂亮原来在自己玩。"

突如其来的声音吓得他一抖，一回头便发现姜敏熙依着碗柜看着他自慰。黄允圣想要否认，可是正以羞耻姿势趴在餐桌上的人选择了否认。姜敏熙带着些许怒气的走上去，附在猫尾上快速在后穴来回抽出推入，媚肉随着器具肏翻出来。

黄允圣被快感刺激的失了智，软着身体就射在了桌子上，姜敏熙看着手中沾满了精液的猫尾若有所思"原来我家小漂亮被这种东西也可以玩到高潮"

姜敏熙把黄允圣抱在怀里，大开着双腿坐在镜子前。姜敏熙在他眼前玩弄着自己的性器，不断刺激着身上的敏感部位，已经射过精的性器又开始抬头。

"敏熙……求你了……"

"哥哥不听话已经射过了，让我再看一次又怎么了"姜敏熙拿出按摩棒抵在穴口，嘴上叫着哥哥，手下却转着按摩棒塞了进去。

湿润的后穴吃下整个按摩棒还不是问题，黄允圣张着嘴哀求着姜敏熙。小畜生却笑着打开了开关，按摩棒在穴内开始运动，棒上的颗粒不断刺激着壁肉。

黄允圣眼睛红红的说不出话只有一声声浪叫充斥着房间，双手想要停止姜敏熙的动作却疲软的一点力气都没有，姜敏熙却依然带着笑容拿着按摩棒来回抽插。

"哥自己用下面的嘴来吃"

姜敏熙拔出带有体液的按摩棒扔在一边，褪去自己裤子露出自己的性器，肿胀的性器让黄允圣对接下来的性爱产生了恐惧，已经发红的眼睛狠狠瞪镜子里的姜敏熙。

他颤抖着双手扶着男人的性器，对准自己早已湿润的穴口坐了进去，肿胀的性器贯穿湿润的甬道，黄允圣仰着头大口喘息着。

适应了按摩棒却还是不适应姜敏熙的尺寸，他难耐的晃动身体试图容下姜敏熙的阳具，姜敏熙却扶着黄允圣的腰自顾自的抽插起来。

囊袋碰撞在臀肉上发出渍渍的水声，黄允圣坐在姜敏熙怀里任由他在自己身体内横冲直撞。身体随着姜敏熙一次次撞击而颤抖，稚嫩的孩子蛮狠的占有恋人的身体。

"啊敏熙……敏熙……要射了。"黄允圣张开嘴泄出一声声淫叫。姜敏熙放慢速度扶着他的腰抽插几下，颤抖着性器内射在黄允圣身体内"哥看起来……很爽嘛……，那我就都喂给你。"

"敏熙……敏熙……"

黄允圣迷离着双眼不断喊着恋人的名字，容纳过一人阳具的穴口不断张开闭合。姜敏熙知道自己玩过了，侧头给予黄允圣一个吻，抱着已经软成一摊水的人进了卫生间清理。

拥抱着黄允圣坐在浴缸里还不忘喃喃自语着一个人的情话。

"哥知道我是爱你的吧。"


End file.
